


Cuddle Puddle

by bacom



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, god i had alot of fun writing this finn is such a underrated baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacom/pseuds/bacom
Summary: Finn cries and everyone wtfs and gets the captain to help.
Relationships: Finn Macauley/Chris Redfield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Cuddle Puddle

**Author's Note:**

> Ooc? Probably. Do I care. No

The barracks were dark and the soft snoring of some alpha team members filled the silence. The blankets were warm and the pillow beneath Finn's head was soft and comfortable, yet he couldn't bring himself to sleep. There was a slight ache in his chest and he could feel his heartbeat ram against his chest and his nerves were on end.

He didnt know what was happening but he just felt like something was wrong. He tried to make the feeling away go away by thinking of happy things like puppies, clouds and sweets but the feeling just became more intense, his breathing became labored and his chest grew tight, in a sudden panic Finn tossed the blanket off of himself and grabbed his pillow, attempting to wrap himself around it and make him smaller. He could feel the tears pool up in his eyes and he tried to muffle his heavy breathing into the pillow, he tried hard not to cry, he didn't even have a reason to cry, everything just suddenly felt awful and it was all crashing down on him.

He attempted to stay quiet at first, keeping his sniffles into the pillow to muffle it but it became into full sobbing within a few minutes, waking his other team members up. "What's goin on.." someone grumbled, a bed creaked from another member getting woken up by the noise. Finn buried his face deeper into the pillow as he tried to quiet down, Andy who was in the bunk above Finn looked down at him, "You okay Finn?" He asked, his tone sounded worried.

Finn didn't respond, he didn't want to respond, he hated the attention he was getting from the team and the fact that he woke everybody up just made him feel worse. The light in the room turned on as more of the team woke up from the crying sounds. Despite their attempts to comfort the man nothing worked and just ended up driving Finn into a furthur frenzy, cornering himself by the wall. No one had a single clue what to do, "Shit who do we ask about this?" A hushed voice said, "..uhh should we get the captain?" Another asked, there was a brief moment of panic as Finn brought his head out the pillow, "N-noo!! I-I-I'm sorry I'm sorry!!" He sobbed out, he didn't want to get the captain involved afraid of what he'd do, he didn't want to get in trouble. He stared at his team with pleading eyes, wet from tears. 

He saw one of them nod to the other as one got up, with a loud cry he sat up, "No d-don'tt!! I'll quiet down please!!" His voice cracked with cries. He hid his face back inside his pillow. “I’ll quiet down please don’t g-g-get the captain!!” he practically yelled, his voice muffled by the pillow. The door opened and Andy (he assumed) left, he got himself cornered again and tried to make himself as small as possible, wrapping his whole body around the pillow and hiding his face. His sobs quieted but didn’t stop, he could hear the hushed voices of his teammates talking about their concerns for the rookie.

He sobbed in the corner for a few lonely minutes before he heard the door open back up and 2 sets of footsteps walk in. With a panicked cry he tried to hide behind the pillow, having a hard time breathing into the wet fabric with a snotty nose he sniffled. "Finn," the normally commanding and calm voice of his captain sounded soft and worried as he said his name. "Finn hey.." there was a weight on the bed as Chris sat on the edge, with a whimper Finn looked past the pillow and at him, eyes red and puffy from crying and vision blurred with tears. He saw a hand reach out towards him and he slowly sat up, sucking in the snot that threatened to leak out his nose. "Come with me." Chris held his hand out for the other man to take, with a moment of hesitation Finn took it, glancing up at his captain.

Chris helped him out the bed and he was surprised at how comforting the large calloused hand was, with a sniffle he looked up at his captain as he was lead out the room. The walk to Chris's living quarters was silent between the 2, the halls were lit but empty and once there Chris had to let go of his hand to unlock the door. All of the anxiety Finn had about the captain at first melted away as he stood by the door, he wondered why the captain brought him here though.

"S-sir?" He whispered out, Chris looked back, "Yea Finn what's up?" He had a warming smile on his face, making Finn's ears turn red with blush, "Why are we uhm.. a your quarters?" He said quietly, voice shaking a bit from his crying session earlier, with a sigh Chris turned back and opened the door, "You'll see," he stepped into the room and turned on the lights, motioning for the rookie to come in with him. With a deep breath Finn walked in, it wasn't that much different than the barracks, the walls were the same muted brown as everything else, the only noticable differences were the lack of beds, only having one for just Chris and the work desk across from it, a laptop sat shut down on it. Chris shut the door behind Finn and locked it.

With a deep sigh Chris began walking over to the bed, stopping and turning back after realizing Finn was not following, "Come on," he said, giving him another signature Redfield smile that made Finns face start heating up. In a moment of his brain deciding to work he put 2 and 2 together and realized the captain wanted to sleep with him! Not in that way of course but in Finn's mind it was still extremely intimate. With a nervous gulp he walked towards the bed, Chris was already getting in, holding the blankets up for Finn to slide in.

With another gulp he got under the blankets with his captain, keeping some distance for a little while before a strong arm wrapped around him and pulled him in close, Finn let out a shakey breath as he looked up at his captain, who's soft brown eyes looked back down at him. A small smile formed on his face as he looked back down, his heart was hammering in his chest and his face was warm, all previous signs of crying had probably been evaporated by the heat alone. He could feel the captains chest rise and fall with every breath and he softly put his head against it to hear his heartbeat. He adored the warmth the larger man radiated, he was so cuddly and warm it reminded him of his childhood dog Sprinkles. He slowly closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep, comforted by his captain.

**Author's Note:**

> Very unrelated to the fic but how has no one written Finn Macauley/Jake Muller yet like it's the perfect ship ITS FINN AND JAKE. I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF


End file.
